MLP FanFic Capítulo 5 --La fiesta--
by Azmodeo
Summary: El 4to capitulo de Mas que amor en el que empiezan las introducciones de los severos problemas que proximamente habra entre esta pareja .Tags: Lesbiana Lesbianas Scootaloo x Rainbow Dash Amor Lemon.


Capítulo 2 –La fiesta—

Rainbow Dash tomó a Scootaloo por los costados y le dio vuelta, agarró el jabón y comenzó a tallar la esponja, le movió el cabello y se lo puso a un lado del cuello y empezó a tallarla.

-Sabes, puedo hacer esto sola

Dijo Scootaloo entre pequeñas risitas.

-Y tú sabes que no me importa, sigues siendo mi niñita y a mi parecer tendré que ayudarte.

Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras paseaba la vista a la desnuda espalda de Scootaloo.

Apoyó la cabeza a un lado del cuello de Scootaloo y empezó a mover la esponja hacia sus caderas, hacia sus brazos, bajo de nuevo y comenzó a tallarle las piernas de una manera tan suave y rítmica que parecía mas un masaje.

Scootaloo podía sentir como la respiración de su amada, que estaba colocada detrás de ella comenzó a acelerarse poco a poco, y su aliento cada vez era mas, y mas calido, sentía como el corazón de ambas golpeaba de una manera tan sincronizada que casi podría parecer sinfonía. Rainbow Dash comenzó a pasar la esponja de una manera muy febril, pero lenta, hacia los pechos de Scootaloo hasta que sus pezones se pusieron duros , siguió tallándole pero no se detuvo, empezó a besarle el cuello y Scootaloo lo arqueó hacia ella, como si se lo estuviera entregando. Los besos de Rainbow le quemaban el cuello, pero de una manera tan deliciosa que la dejo continuar, y empezó a cerrar los ojos, mientras que con una pata agarro la cabeza de Rainbow empujándola hacia ella para que no se detuviera.

Rainbow soltó la esponja y siguió masajeando sus pechos con una pata, mientras que la otra comenzó a bajar hacia la intimidad de Scootaloo, rozando por en medio de sus pechos , bajando y acariciando por el ombligo, pasando por el pubis hasta llegar ahí.

Rainbow comenzó sobándole el clítoris, de arriba hacia abajo. Los cuerpos de ambas estaban mojados, pero no por el agua de la tina, si no por el calor que ambas emanaban de sí mismas. Scootaloo se volteo y le levanto la cabeza a Rainbow Dash para poder encontrarse con sus bellos ojos de color violeta cristalino, para después darle un beso en la boca, un beso tan caliente que ambas se excitaron aun mas. Scootaloo abrió la boca para sacar la lengua, Rainbow lo noto y empezó a darle lamidas, y después se la llevo a la boca para saborearla aun mejor, después la dejo fuera para lamer los labios de Scootaloo, le volvió a dar otro beso y alejo la cara.

-Te amo, no tienes idea de cuanto, eres mi todo, lo digo en serio, te amo y eso jamás va a cambiar.

Dijo Rainbow que parecía dejar fluir sus palabras conforme a la situación, aunque ambas sabían que eso no era dejarse llevar por un momento, era algo que ella siempre demostró, pero jamás dijo por miedo a ser juzgada por ella, pero sabía que no hizo mal puesto que supo que esas eran las palabras que su amante había esperado oír con tantas ansias. Scootaloo se despego de ella de una manera exageradamente brusca e interpuso sus brazos entre ellas dos, formando una barrera. La miro con unos enormes ojos , con la boca abierta y una expresión facial casi neutra.

-¿Por qué me miras así?, tú siempre me has amado al igual que yo a ti, y ya no quiero ser esta chica inexpresiva que oculta todos sus sentimientos, ¡Te amo! ¡Y no tengo miedo de decirlo, ya no mas!

Scootaloo se le lanzó encima , plantándole un enorme beso en la boca, uno muy, muy, muy largo, seguido de muchos otros mas pequeños, cuando se detuvo la miro fijamente.

-Te miro así por que yo siento lo mismo por ti, se que lo sabes, pero… es solo que nunca has sido nada abierta conmigo, te lo agradezco, ¡Yo también te amo!

Ambas se quedaron abrazadas durante un tiempo, se besaron y se separaron para poder salir de la tina, la cual comenzaba ablandarles la piel. Rainbow vio que solo quedaba una toalla, así que se acerco a Scootaloo y la posó en su cabeza.

-Déjame secarte pequeña.

-Te dejo que me hagas lo que quieras.

Respondió Scootaloo en tono sensual. Rainbow agarro de nuevo la toalla y prosiguió a secarle el cabello, luego todo el pecho, caderas, estomago y luego piernas.

-Eh! Tú también sécate, te vas a resfriar!

Scootaloo agarró su toalla y repitió el proceso de secado.

-Listo! Ahora, péinate Dashie, no vas a ir axial a la fiesta supongo.

-¿En todo lo que llevamos juntas, jamás te has fijado en mi cabello? Me gusta despeinado.

-Bueno, tienes razón, como sea que este , te ves linda.

-Gracias niña.

Salieron juntas del baño, secas, limpias y perfumadas cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono.

-Yo contesto…

Dijo Scootaloo dirigiéndose a la mesita de noche donde se encontraba el móvil.

- ¿Sí, bueno?

-Scootie, ¿Eres tú? Pequeña! Te habíamos extrañado tanto! Apenas nos enteramos de que llegaste!

Sonó la alegre voz del padre de Scootaloo. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su cara al oír a su papá .

-Papá! Te había extrañado tanto! ¿Como se encuentran ustedes dos? Digo, mama y tú.

-Bien, muy bien, mas aun ahora que te escucho, ya tienes voz de una jovencita madura y grande! Los 6 años que pasamos sin saber de ti fueron tormentosos, y a la vez tranquilos sabiendo que te estaba cuidando esa ex-alumna de los Wonderbolts, ¿Como se llamaba? Ah, sí. Rainbow Dash, muy maja.

-Sí, majísima…

-Te escucho , rara ¿Que te preocupa?

-No , nada.

Claro que le pasaba algo, jamás les había contado que se había enamorado de su tutora, su hermana de otra madre, su compañera de vida, y tampoco sabían que ella era lesbiana.

-Bueno, espero que así sea. En fin, no sólo te hablo para saludar, te quiero invitar a cenar a nuestra casa a cenar, puede venir tu amiga Rainbow, quiero presentarte a un apuesto potro que va entrar en tu vida.

-Pero que coj…- pensó Scootaloo –¿Como les explico que no estoy interesada en nadie mas que en Dashie?-

-¿Está bien mañana, a las 7:00?

-ehm, sí, claro , ¿Por que no?

-Perfecto! Te quiero hija, salúdame a tu amiguita de mi parte ¿Ok? Te veo mañana, Ciao! ´La ¨C¨ y la ¨I¨ juntas en italiano se pronuncian como ¨CH¨ , o sea ¨Chao¨ ´

-Bye, besos.

Scootaloo colgó el teléfono algo preocupada.

-Mi amor ¿Quién era?

-Mi papá, te manda saludos.

-Que considerado.

Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Quiere presentarme a un pretendiente.

-Quieres decir que… ¿Todavía no sabe de lo nuestro?

-No, y no se como explicarle que no tengo ojos para nadie mas que tú… También te invito, te tiene afecto desde el día en que te ofreciste a cuidarme.

-Es majo. Iré, y su gustas te puedo ayudar a explicarle lo mucho que nos amamos.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado siempre que lo necesito.

-Sabes que no hay por que agradecerme, por ti, me arrancaría las alas…

-Awww, que linda.

Se acercó y le dio un beso en la boca.

-Tenemos que apurarnos, ya casi nos tenemos que ir Scoot

-Vale

Eran las 6 cuando salieron de la mansión.

-Quien llegue al ultimo a Sugar cupe corner, pierde.

Dijo Scootaloo.

-Vale…

Respondió Rainbow mientras que comenzó a contar.

-5…4…3…-

-2, 1 , 0 YA!

Interrumpió Scootaloo saliendo primero.

Rainbow se moría de la risa al ver como se aprovecho Scootaloo. Rainbow siempre fue mas veloz por lo que no uso el 100 % cuando fue a perseguirla, sin embargo seguía yendo muy rápido.

Pasaron por encima de los árboles, a través de las nubes , y por las calles… mala decisión . Rainbow Dash empezó a impulsarle un poco mas, cuando choco con una ponie color café claro, era mas bien, como color café con leche, con una cuttie mark de símbolo musical y con una crin color negro grafito, esta llevaba un estuche pesado a sus espaldas poco antes de que accidentalmente ambas cayeran, provocando que el estuche saliera disparado a unos metros de ella.

-Perdóname! Iba muy rápido y no me di cuenta de que estabas allí!

Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se alejaba para agarrar el estuche y entregárselo.

-No! Mi Chelo!

Dijo la ponie con crin oscura mientras abría el estuche para ver si su instrumento seguía en una pieza.

-En serio, disculpa, no te vi., si esta roto pagare el arreglo…

Dijo Rainbow Dash preocupada y con ambas patas en la boca.

La otra ponie verifico si su chelo seguía intacto. Sí lo estaba.

-Esta bien, tranquila, no esta roto.

-Uf, que bien. Oh, perdona.

Dijo mientras extendía su pata derecha.

-Rainbow Dash, la ponie mas veloz de ponieville.

La potranca extendio su pata también.

-Octavia Filarmónica Pie, Chelista.

-Un placer, bueno, en serio me tengo que ir, estoy un poco apurada, Adiós!

Dijo mientras se alejaba.

Una vez volvió a alcanzar a Scootaloo, esta le pregunto.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Tropecé.

-JAJAJAJA.

-Sí, ja,ja. Me dolió.

-Perdón, pero haberte imaginado cayendo fue muy divertido, en fin, ¿Estas bien?

-Sí

-Es bueno oírlo.

Llegaron a las 8:00 exactas a Sugar Cupe Corner. Abrieron las puertas de la pastelería para encontrarse con una entrada oscura y vacía. Prendieron las luces.

-¡Sorpesa!

Gritaron Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, y el susurro de Fluttershy.

En el salón se encontraban sus 5 amigas, también, a uno lado de ellas, Applebloom, Swetiebelle , Spike, Dj-Pon3 –Vinyl- y… ¿Octavia?

Sus 5 amigas se acercaron a abrazar a Rainbow Dash y a Scootaloo.

-Es bueno que hayan venido.

Dijo Twilight haciéndolas adentrarse en la pastelería. Rainbow Dash no dejaba de preguntarse por que estaba ahí Octavia, es decir, conocía a todos, inclusive a Vinyl, a quien veía poco, pero en serio, ¿Octavia?

-Oh! Pareces preocupada Rainbow, ¿Acaso no estas feliz de vernos de nuevo? ¿No lo estas Dashie? ¿No nos extrañaste?

Dijo la molesta voz de Pinkie Pie, y en seguida, cuando Scootaloo escucho ¨Dashie¨ salir de la tonta boca de Pinkie, esta mostró una enorme cara de molestia y celos.

-No, pero claro que estoy feliz de verlas.

Respondió Rainbow Dash mientras acariciaba su cuello. Pinkie dio un saltito de felicidad y tomo a Octavia, la cual estaba a su lado, por la espalda y la arrastro hacia sí misma.

-Se me olvidaba, las presento. Rainbow, ella es mi hermana Octavia, acaba de llegar de Canterlot hace unas dos horas. Octavia, ella es Rainbow Dash.

-Ya nos conocíamos.

Dijeron Octavia y Rainbow Dash al unísono .

-¿Sí? ¿De dónde?

Dijo Scootaloo con voz de desconfianza.

-¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos carreras y me tropecé? Accidentalmente, choqué con ella, jeje…

Dijo Rainbow con una risa nerviosa cuando notó que siempre que ellas dos se veían, Octavia volteaba a ver hacia atrás. –Un momento- Pensó Rainbow Dash –No me evita la mirada, esta viendo a Vinyl, pero ¿Por qué tan seguido? Es decir, parece como si la estuviera cuidando.-

-Jajaja, siempre tan descuidada preciosa…

Dijo Applejack mientras la acariciaba con la cabeza.

-Te había extrañado tanto dulzura, no había día en el trabajo en el que no pensara en ti.

Continuó , y la abrazo, pegándole el cachete al suyo, lo que provocó que Scootaloo ardiera de rabia por dentro. Casi apunto de explotar, pero con una voz muy calmada dijo:

-¿Por qué no nos vamos a sentar?

-Me parece muy buena idea niña.

Respondió Rainbow Dash mientras le daba una sonrisa que parecía decir –Perdona, ella se acerco, no yo-

-Por cierto, que bueno que tu también hayas venido Scootaloo.

Dijo Twilight, y Rarity completó:

-Yo tenia mis dudas de si realmente vendrías, puesto que se nos olvido poner tu nombre en la tarjeta aunque esta fiesta era para las dos, pero Sweetiebelle y Applebloom nos dijeron que era mas que obvia que vendrían las dos, ya que ahora son mas que amigas…

Rarity agarro a Scootaloo con la guardia baja, y esta reacciono con verdadera sorpresa. Pareció como si el corazón se le hubiese ido a los pies. ¿Cómo lo supo, quien le contó? Rarity siguió hablando.

-Después de tanto tiempo juntas, ahora mas que nunca han de ser como hermanas.

El corazón regreso a su lugar dentro de Scootaloo. Todas se acercaron a la mesa, y Vinyl puso un disco como música de fondo para platicar. Rainbow y Scootaloo se sentaron juntas, y por el otro lado de Rainbow Dash se sentó Applejack y esta le abrazó un brazo. Scootaloo trató de no decir nada, por que se suponía que nadie debía saber lo que pasaba entre ellas dos. Al lado de Scootaloo se sentaron Applebloom y Sweetiebelle, y al lado de Sweetiebelle, obviamente Spike, su actual novio. En frente de Spike estaba Twilight, al lado Rarity, luego Fluttershy, quien no podía quitar de encima sus tímidos ojos, los cuales bajaban la vista en cuanto se cruzaban sus miradas con las de Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie, seguida de su hermana Octavia y Vinyl. Comieron, bebieron un poco, bailaron, y optaron por platicar en platicaron entre sí hasta muy tarde, pero la única quien no hablaba con Vinyl era Octavia, se veía como que realmente quería hacerlo, pero no se atrevía, y muy rara vez le dirigió la palabra. Esto era algo muy obvio, pero Rainbow Dash fue la única que se dio cuenta, y sabia que no se trataba de simple timidez, era algo que solo alguien que a tenido cientos de relaciones lésbicas podría haberse dado cuenta. ¡Octavia estaba enamorada de Vinyl!

Applejack paso enfrente de Rainbow y le dedico una mirada seductiva mientras dejo caer a propósito una carta muy chica y perfectamente doblada a sus patas. –Ya la leeré en un rato- Pensaba Rainbow Dash. –Pero mientras siento la necesidad de ayudar a Octavia, digo, después de todo parece ser su primera vez-

Como Scootaloo estaba hablando con sus tres amigas –Las TRES algo borrachas-

Rainbow Dash decidió acercársele.

-Hey, hola. Perdón nuevamente por tirarte , y… a tu chelo.

Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras miraba hacia la esquina donde se encontraba el instrumento.

-Ya te disculpaste una vez ,no te preocupes.

-Sí, es solo que me sigo sintiendo algo mal por eso… Ah, mira! Ahí viene Vinyl, te esta viendo!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde?

Respondió Octavia viendo hacia los lados.

-Jajaja! No viene, solo era una prueba.

-¿Qué clase de prueba?

-Te gusta Vinyl.

Octavia puso los ojos como plato.

-¿QUÉ? NO!

-Jaja, calma, a juzgar por tu reacción, me parece que , ¿Es la primera vez que sientes esto, no? Digo, por otra ponie.

-Joder, ¿Así de obvio es?

-Te diré algo que pocos saben de mi, soy lesbiana, por eso es que lo supe. Cualquiera que no sepa de esto no se habría dado cuenta nunca.

-Mira, no estoy segura de lo que siento, pero es que, ella me hace sentir diferente, pero cada vez que lo pienso, recuerdo que esta mal, es decir, va en contra de la religión de mi familia y en contra de la sociedad.

-¡Que se joda la religión y la sociedad! ¿Cuándo has visto que la sociedad y sobre todo la religión hayan tenido razón en algo?

-Pues, nunca, pero…

-¿Entonces?

-Ya te lo dije, no estoy segura.

-Entonces, róbale un beso. Ella es muy abierta.

-Ya ,pero ¿Cómo?

- Invítala a comer, trata de embriagarla un poco, hablen y , cuando lo sientas, lo haces. Por cierto, veo que llevas ese instrumento tuyo a todas partes, y como llevas solo dos horas aquí, supongo que todavía no has encontrado donde quedarte, ¿Me equivoco?

-Así, es , estaba pensando en comprarme una casa por el centro, pero no encontré nada.

-Casualmente tengo una casa en el centro, la compré cuando despilfarraba es dinero solo por que me sobraba cuando estaba con los Wonderbolts , puedes quedarte ahí el tiempo que quieras, ya no la ocupo. Es mas…

Rainbow Dash saco las llaves de sus casas y saco una.

-Ten, un regalo de bienvenida, es una de las casas terrestres mas lujosas que tengo. Además, podrías invitar a cenar ahí a Vinyl, eh!

Dijo mientras le daba codazos afectivos.

-Pero… esto es demasiado—

-Eh, mira esto…

Dijo mostrándole todas las llaves que traía.

-25 llaves. Una llave, una casa. Regalar una no me matara, además, eres simpática.

-Muchas gracias! ¿Cómo podré pagártelo?

-Me dejaras visitarte.

-Claro! Cuando gustes.

-Vale, todavía tenemos que tratar el tema de Vinyl… ¿Qué te parece… Saliendo?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?

-Te veo en un rato.

Dijo mientras se alejaba. Rainbow fue hacia fuera de Sugar Cupe Corner para leer la carta que le había tirado Applejack.

¨Te veo pasado mañana a las 5:00 en nuestro lugar privado. Te había extrañado muchísimo , dulzura.¨

.

.

Ya regresé, si les esta gustando, háganme saber


End file.
